My Hidden Family
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Naruto understood that his Hidden friends were the only ones in the village he could trust to always be there when he needed them and they would always love him.
1. The Mask

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own the other characters unless stated in the story. Plus I own the plot of the story._

Naruto ever since he was little could see the hidden animal people. He knew that unlike the other people of the village the animal people didn't hate him. They helped him and took care of him if he needed it. They even protected him from the other people in the village. He never told anyone he could see the hidden people because they obviously couldn't. He talked to the hidden people all the time especially when he was home cause they were always there and they never talked badly to him unless he did something wrong.

When Naruto was two years old he was thrown from the orphanage. He was given an apartment by the Hokage though. So now he took care of himself with his animal faced friends. When Naruto was four he saw one of his animal friends out in the open and saw how the people reacted to them. They were treated the same as he was. The other people avoided them and smelled of fear. So when Naruto passed by a stall the day before his birthday and saw a mask in that resembled a snarling fox. He smiled to himself and stayed hidden as the stall owner told another woman with a child the price for one of his masks. So while the man was distracted Naruto put the amount on the counter with a note that explained what it was for and then took the mask before the man had a chance to see him.

When he left the area he went to the nearest animal person and showed them his new mask. He smiled at his ingenious idea. He could look like his family so that they didn't feel like he was going to be mean to them like the other people. He'd already learned how to hide like they did so now he could match them too even if it was only pretend. His friend thought it funny and ruffled his hair and said it was really cool.

It had been three years since then and Naruto was due to go to the academy this year. He was already too and when he left the apartment he ignored everyone. He actually traveled the whole way there through the shadows so no one saw him pass them. When he got to the academy and went into his class room everyone stared at him because he likes always wore the Kitsune mask he'd bought when he was four. He merely went and sat in the back of the class. He stayed there quietly sitting in his chair waiting for his teacher to arrive.

When a man with shoulder-length white hair and green eyes came into the room and said, "Alright class settle down. Get in your seats please."

Once everyone was seated properly he said, "I am Mizuki. I am the assistant teacher. Your teacher Iruka had a meeting with the Hokage and is running a little late so we're going to wait for him. He should be here shortly."

Meanwhile in on the other side of the village in the Hokage tower sat two men. One was Sarutobi Hiruzen and the other was Umino Iruka. Now Hiruzen was a man of 68 years and had white hair was 5'4" and 112 Lbs. He was called the 'professor' and was the Sandaime Hokage. And Iruka was a Chuunin of 25 years with Brown hair and black eyes of 5'10" and 146 Lbs. They were currently discussing one of Iruka's students.

"Now Iruka in addition to getting Sasuke you are also going to be getting Uzumaki Naruto. Now I know how you feel about him but I would like you to see past that and treat him fairly if nothing else." Said Hiruzen

"Yes sir." Said Iruka really hating this year already, "Is there anything else sir? I am late to start class."

"Only one. It seems three years ago Naruto managed to get his hands on a mask. Now normally I would encourage the boy with acting like the child he is but in this I am sorry to say I cannot." Said Hiruzen

"What's so bad about a mask sir?" said Iruka not understanding what the problem was.

"Nothing except he has taken to wearing it all the time. He hasn't taken it off in three years Iruka. I have tried everything I can think of to get it off but he won't have it. And to top it off it is a fox mask. A Porcelain fox mask at that even resembles the retired fox mask the ANBU possess. It seems someone got a hold of it and copied it perfectly or managed to secretly order another one. Then give it to Naruto at some point I don't know why exactly it was done but it was." Said Hiruzen before taking a puff from his pipe and letting the smoke out, "I would like you to try to get him to take it off. He can't wear it all the time anyway once he graduates. Especially since it is an ANBU issue mask to begin with."

"Yes sir I will see what I can do." Said Iruka

When he walked in he noticed two things. One was that everyone was sitting quietly and two Mizuki seemed to be staring at something. He looked where his friend was and saw Naruto and saw the mask that Hiruzen had mentioned just a few moments before. When he came into the room completely he said, "Sorry I'm late class. So let's get started."

He took role call and said, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and raised his hand and said, "Here Sensei."

"Naruto I'll allow it for now but after the lunch break your going to have to take the mask off alright." Said Iruka as he put the clipboard down.

Naruto bit his lip and said, "Hai sensei."


	2. My Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I only own the plot and any other characters here in unless otherwise stated._

Naruto sat there listening to Iruka lecture. It was a simple lecture on what it was to be a ninja. Naruto listened to everything that was said. The rest of the children in the class were listening with various degrees of attention. Some of them weren't even paying attention some were goofing around and others like Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were actually staring at Uchiha Sasuke. Who was paying attention but in a bored fashion.

Naruto was alone in the back of the room. His animal friends who had become his family weren't there. It wasn't normal as there was always one wherever he went. Even when he went into the store one of them followed him inside like his own personal shadow. He loved it really because he knew they were there and would step in should anyone try to hurt him in anyway. They loved him and he loved them all. On his birthdays he spent his time in their home away from everyone where no one could touch him. They played games and taught him ninja stuff. They helped him with chakra control, weapons aim, targeting, strategy, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and the like. But right now because there was no one there he was feeling lonely despite being surrounded by people and children his own age. But Naruto had learned early on that people who didn't carry an animal's face and that walked in the light were mean and they hated him.

He was feeling dejected when a knock on the door interrupted Iruka's lecture. Mizuki answered and they all saw the man with the Wolf mask standing there and Iruka said, "Is there a problem Captain Ookami?"

"I need to speak with Naruto if you don't mind Umino." Said Ookami politely

Everyone wondered why and Naruto was looking at his elder brother and Iruka said, "Of course Captain. Go on Naruto."

As Naruto got up and headed for his brother he heard the kids whispering, "I bet he did something wrong. Why else would they send an ANBU to come get him personally?"

When Naruto went out with him and Ookami shut the door and knelt down Naruto said, "Am I in trouble Nissan?"

"No Naruto you're not in trouble. "Said Ookami smiling beneath his mask, "I'm here because cell 12 came home."

"Their back." Said Naruto excited then got worried "What happened Nissan? You don't usually come to tell me when anyone comes home. They come tell me themselves. "

Ookami felt horrid for the little boy and merely put his hands on Naruto's small shoulders as he said, "They came home but they were really badly hurt. Crane and Swan are in the hospital and will be released tomorrow or the next day." He looked at the young boy and in a voice filled with pain said, "But Sparrow was too injured Nar. The medics did all they could but she was too injured. She's gone Naruto."

Naruto felt like someone had hit him in the stomach and Ookami merely took the fox mask off the small child before he hugged him to his chest and said, "It's alright Naruto. It'll be ok. "

Naruto just buried his face in his Nissan's chest as he started crying and Ookami merely held the little kid he considered his little brother and when Naruto was calm enough he moved him and wiped the tears from his chibi face and said, "After Crane and Swan get out of the hospital we're going to hold a memorial service for Sparrow. We'll add her name to the KIA stone just like we did the others ok. I'll come get you when it's time ok."

Naruto sniffled and rubbed his face as he said, "Ok Nissan." He hiccupped, "Can we go see Crane-Nissan and Swan-Neechan?"

Ookami smiled sadly at him and said, "I'll get it cleared with boss ok. Afterschool though ok."

"Ok Nissan." Said Naruto sniffling before taking his mask back, "Nissan?"

"Yeah little brother?" said Ookami smiling a little more when Naruto's lips curled up in a small smile.

"Sensei wants me to take my mask off after lunch." Said Naruto quietly

"Ok?" said Ookami not seeing the problem other than the fact his little brother loved the orange fox mask very much, "It makes sense Naruto you won't be able to wear it after you graduate anyway little brother."

Naruto looked at him and said, "How come?"

"Because you'll be a Genin not an ANBU little brother. Me and the others are ANBU that's why we wear masks." Said Ookami patiently, "ANBU is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which are Assassination Tactics Special Military Force. We work directly under the leadership of the Hokage. We are responsible for Assassinations and missions requiring highly trained ninjas. "

Naruto was confused and tilted his head and said, "There masks?"

"Yep just like yours." Said Ookami who curiously added, "What did you think they were?"

"Your faces." Said Naruto sincerely

Ookami couldn't help the laugh that left his mouth and said, "No Naru-kun there not our faces. Our faces are the same as yours and everyone else's in the village."

"Then how come people act like your me when you come out of the shadows?" said Naruto curiously

"Because they think we're monsters. They consider us murders Naruto. We assassinate people. We kill people Naruto a lot more than normal ninja's do. We get paid to kill people so to all the others were dangerous and should be feared." Said Ookami

Naruto hugged him and said, "You're not scary. None of you. It shouldn't matter if you kill people or not they shouldn't treat you all like they do. All Nin's kill people it shouldn't matter if your paid to do it or not." He moved and looked at the man, "Death is a fact of life whether people like it or not. Everything dies eventually. Nothing lives forever."

Ookami kissed his head after moving his mask slightly and said, "Thank you Naruto. You are the only one not afraid of us. And you are very wise for one so young." He poked his nose, "Think we've been teaching you too much kiddo."

Naruto giggled and said, "Nope." His smile faltered, "That's what Sparrow-Neechan told me when Riku-Nissan died."

Ookami felt horrid for this little boy. He'd become so attached to them. Of course it didn't help that he could always tell where they were. Or that no one bothered to encourage the boy in any way other than them.

"She was very wise and so are you." Said Ookami smiling, "And she's up in heaven telling your parents all about you just like the others and she's helping them all watch over you."

Naruto was biting his lip and said, "Nissan after lunch can someone come stay with me for a while?"

Ookami knew what Naruto was afraid of and smiled as he put his hand on top of his head and said, "You bet. I'll come back after lunch is over and stay for a while till you get used to being around everyone without it. And when you leave if you want Naruto you can wear it again ok."

"Ok Nissan." Said Naruto smiling at him, "Thank you."

When Naruto came in he had his mask in place and was still sniffling despite everything else. The kids all laughed and snickered about it. Some even made fun of him for crying. And some of them laughed about him having gotten into trouble. The problem was Ookami hadn't left yet and heard them.

He waited to see what Iruka and Mizuki did. Mizuki smirked which made Ookami frown and Iruka loudly said, "Enough all of you. It's impolite to tease someone. Now enough."

"They're just being kids Iruka." Said Mizuki

"Don't care if they are. It's still not nice." Said Iruka sternly

Mizuki merely shrugged non-chalantly and said, "Alright."

Ookami saw Naruto was still upset and it made it worse that they teased him for crying and calling him a baby and Ookami merely cleared his throat and everyone got quiet and he looked at Iruka and said, "Sorry Umino. I'd like to clarify something if I may."

Iruka was shocked but said, "Of course."

Ookami looked at the kids and said, "Kids I didn't ask to talk to Naruto because he was in trouble nor is he crying cause of it. He's upset because one of his elder sisters died earlier today after coming back from a mission with her team. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease him for having every right to be upset right now."

Iruka was confused and said, "Captain, as far as I was aware Naruto doesn't have any family."

Ookami smiled beneath his mask and made sure these two knew the consequences for messing with the blonde and said, "Of blood no he doesn't. But Naruto is the little brother of every single ANBU in this village. Sparrow was heavily injured on her mission and was beyond our medic's abilities. Crane and Swan are in the hospital until tomorrow or the next day."

That shocked everyone in the room cause ANBU were known to be the most elite ninja's in the village and they all wondered what Naruto did to gain all their respect and Ookami said, "He's alright enough to stay for the day."

When Ookami left Iruka got on with the lecture. And when lunch came they were allowed to leave the room. The kids all went out to the pavilion to eat lunch. Naruto was no different and he was sitting alone away from the others knowing they wouldn't sit with him. He hated being alone but knew his Nissan would be back after lunch. So he dealt with the moment of loneliness. He was eating when two older boys came over to him and said, "So you think your pretty hot stuff huh? Think just because the ANBU of this village consider you family that you can go about doing what you want."

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto confused

"My father told me all about you. Oh yes he did. Said you were a monster and a demon. Said to stay away from you he did. But I had a better idea really." Said the boy who then snatched the mask right off Naruto's face.

Naruto go up and said, "That's mine. Give it back."

"Ooh lil brat has a back bone on him." Said the boy

"Sure does." Said the second who took the mask from the other one, "You want it blonde then come get it."

Naruto tried to get his mask from them but couldn't and he got angry and loudly said, "Give it back. It's mine."

"You want it brat go get it." Said the boy before he threw it in the air.

Naruto watched in horror as his mask went into the air. He raced after it and watched it as it started to fall to the ground. He could hear his heart in his ears pounding loudly. He ran as fast as his legs would allow and he dove for it but was just out of reach. It was like everything was in slow motion. The mask falling to the ground slowly. Naruto just watched as it slowly fell just in front of his fingers of his outstretched arms as he lay on his stomach on the concrete pavilion.


	3. How could you?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Only the others and the plot._

A tinkling sound echoed around the pavilion. Naruto merely watched as the fox mask shattered on the ground. Naruto could only stare in horror. Everyone in the pavilion was deathly silent. And then the boy who'd thrown it started laughing and said, "What's the matter did the demon loose his precious mask?"

The other one snickered and said, "Probably stole it anyway."

Everyone was really quiet and Naruto just clenched his jaw tightly and the two boys continued to insult him and laugh until Naruto actually snarled shocking the hell out of Inuzuka Kiba cause it sounded very much like an animal's snarl and actually caught one boy and knocked him down where he slammed his head harshly on the ground knocking himself out. The first boy, the one who threw the mask in the first place just looked in horror as the blonde brat sat crouched over his friend's chest as he lay unconscious on the ground. And the boy as he backed away said, "Man what is with you it's just a stupid mask? You can get another one."

Naruto looked at him and everyone saw the hatred in his ice blue eyes and when Naruto actually launched himself off the other boy and caught the other one who slammed into the ground harshly and Naruto merely got an inch from his face and said, "Actually I can't. Want to know why? Because Ookami-Nissan gave me it after trading the one I did buy for it. That one was an actual ANBU mask idiot."

Everyone was shocked that he'd been given a real one in exchange for a fake one. But the boy said, "So he'll get another one for you." He shoved Naruto off only to be punched in the face and he looked at Naruto as he said, "What the fuck man? What was that for exactly?"

Naruto went to tell him when the boy actually kicked his legs out from under him and got on top of him and said, "Worthless demon. You really think you can win against me. I've been trained by my dad for two years. You ain't got shit."

Naruto only smirked and landed a perfect palm strike to the boy's chest before flipping up onto his feet perfectly. He smirked more when the boy got up and glared at him and Naruto merely stood there straight as a board and he smiled more as the boy actually got into the basic taijutsu stance and when he came at him Naruto surprised two present in the pavilion by doing a perfect Juuken strike and making several more and the boy in surprise said, "What the hell did you do to me you little bastard?"

Naruto merely smiled and said, "Hyuugas' would one of you like to inform him of what I did just now?"

Neji sighed and said, "He closed off several of your chakra tenketsus. In other words Taka he paralyzed you because your body can't get chakra to the affected parts of your body because the tenketsu is closed."

Shikamaru in a board tone said, "I thought only Hyuuga's could do that."

Naruto smirked and said, "They are." His smirk turned into a full blown smile as he added, "Taka you were so proud of yourself just now when you said your father had been training you for two years. But that isn't something to be proud of really. Nor is it enough training for you to be able to beat me in any capacity. I've had my elder brothers and sisters teaching me since I was a year old. In fact Mantis-Nissan is the one who taught me to do the Juuken. Only took me three months to get it perfectly and I don't have the advantage of the Byakugan like the Hyuuga's do when doing their taijutsu. Weasel-Nissan taught me the Uchiha's taijutsu when I was three only took two months to get that one. Coyote-Neechan taught me the Inuzuka's taijutsu in two months. Saru-Nissan taught me the Sarutobi Taijutsu and the Sandaime himself finished my training with that one when I asked him too after Saru left to go work with the Daimyo. Puppy-Nissan taught me the Namikaze taijutsu." He leaned in the boy's face, "In case you don't know who that is let me inform you. Namikaze-san is none other than the Yondaime Hokage. Took me a total of two weeks to learn it. And Crane-Nissan taught me my mother's Taijutsu style. You don't stand a chance against me Taka."

Everyone was shocked and Naruto smiled and said, "My Siblings love me very much and taught me very well. They taught me everything they could think of and then some. I've actually learned enough to pass the Genin exam already. I'm only here for the book learning as Hebi-Neechan calls it. Otherwise I don't need any more teaching. So come at me again and watch how fast you end up in the hospital."

Just as that left his mouth Taka's friend Micha grabbed Naruto in a choke hold and Naruto merely smirked before disappearing all together and Micha said, "Where'd he go?"

When two hands shot out of the ground they grabbed Micha's ankles and pulled him under but not completely and Naruto came up out of the ground right behind Micha's head and said, "What's the matter Micha you stuck in the ground?"

"You little shit. I'll get you for this." Said Micha struggling

"Try me dumb ass." Said Naruto going to walk away from them only to find Hyuuga Hinata standing there holding a cloth pouch to him. He noticed that his mother's mask wasn't on the ground anymore and took the bag saying, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and timidly said, "Your welcome Naru-kun."

When she went to sit back down and Naruto headed inside the academy alone. When Iruka came into the class room after rescuing his two class mates he said, "Naruto hall now!"

Naruto merely got up and went into the hall and Iruka joined him and closed the door behind him and said, "What do you think you were doing Naruto? Why did you attack your classmates?"

Naruto merely stood there looking at the wall opposite him and Iruka sighed and said, "Naruto you can either tell me or the Hokage. Which is it Naruto? I can assure you if we involve Sarutobi-sama then he's going to be very angry and the punishment will come from him and not me."

Naruto still didn't say anything and Iruka knelt down to his level and said, "Naruto please look at me."

Naruto refused but Iruka soon got him to look at him and said, "What's wrong huh? If I let you wear your mask will you tell me why you beat those two boys up."

Naruto said, "Bribe me with it all you want Sensei. It won't matter I can't wear it anymore."

Iruka was confused and said, "Why?"

Naruto only brought out a bag and Iruka took it and upon looking in it he saw the broken pieces of the fox mask and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. But I still gotta know why you attacked them."

"Because it's their fault. Taka stole it off my head and then threw it in the air. They broke it and then laughed about it." Said Naruto angrily, "They deserved to be beat up."

"Naruto you can't attack people just cause their mean to you." Said Iruka who'd sighed before handing the bag back to him, "I'm gonna have to give you a week's detention for this."

"And what about them? What are they getting?" said Naruto angrily knowing the answer already.

"Naruto all I can do is scold them for what they did. They didn't actually harm you. So I can't give them detention for it." Said Iruka, "Come on go back to your seat."

Naruto went back to his seat. He was beyond pissed off and when he passed by both Taka and Micha they had satisfying smirks on their faces. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them and went passed them. Only to stop at their whispered words. His hearing was three times as good as Kiba's was so he heard what they said perfectly fine. He snarled and went at them even worse than before. No one understood what was going on because they hadn't done anything as far as they could tell. When Iruka managed to get Naruto under control or at least hang onto him enough that he couldn't hurt anyone.

"I'll go get the Hokage. Maybe he can calm Uzumaki down." Said Mizuki clearly terrified

Mizuki left the academy for the tower and Iruka strained as he said, "Naruto calm down please."

Three minutes later Mizuki, Hiruzen, and four ANBU arrived to find Iruka struggling with a very pissed off Naruto and the kids had all moved away from them. And there were two students on the ground having been beaten bloody. Hiruzen said, "What in the world happened here?"

"I don't know exactly what happened sir. But Uzumaki went after them quiet viciously." Said Mizuki

Iruka grunted and said, "Taka and Micha went after Naruto during the noon break. It seems they stole the mask from him and in the process of getting it back from them it was broken."

Kiba decided to stick up for Naruto and said, "Iruka-sensei it wasn't broken on accident. Taka threw it and made Naruto chase it like a dog with a stick or a ball. Naruto just missed catching it."

The four ANBU looked at each other and one said, "I'll get the Captain."

With that Koi left the academy and went to find Ookami while leaving the other three to deal with Naruto and Tora sighed and said, "I'll get the boys to the hospital then."

When Tora left the other two sighed and Tatsu said, "Should we wait for Ookami or do you wanna try on our own."

"We should wait for Ookami. He's better at this than us. He's known him longer than we have. Sides the only other one capable of calming him down isn't here." Said Tori

When Ookami and Koi returned Ookami saw what was going on and said, "Let him go."

"He'll just go off on someone else if I do that. Get him to calm down first." Said Iruka straining

"Damn it Umino you're the one causing this mess. Let him go." Said Ookami sternly but angrily seeing the question on the teachers face, "Naruto doesn't like being touched by people period. Especially by new people. You're causing this. He doesn't know you nor does he trust you enough to let you touch him. Now let him go before you make the poor boy have a heart attack."

Iruka let go of Naruto only to have the boy bolt clean out of his arms and away from him only to remind everyone of a frightened cat by clinging to the ceiling before turning around to face them keeping well out their reach and breathing harshly and Hiruzen said, "Naruto it's alright come on down here."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and considered his words but shook his head and clung tighter to the ceiling and Ookami put his hand on Hiruzen's shoulder and went over to the boy and said, "Come on Naru-kun come down here. Your safe ok no one here is going to hurt you with us five here to make sure of it. Promise."

Naruto believed him and released his chakra and let himself fall from the ceiling to the waiting arms of Ookami who caught him effortlessly. When Naruto was safe in Ookami's arms Hiruzen went to take him only for Naruto to wrap his arms around Ookami's neck and in a voice that was way different from the previous one, one that showed his age for sure as he buried his head in Ookami's neck said, "I wanna stay with Nissan."

It was a shock to Hiruzen but if Ookami made Naruto feel safe again then so be it and he said, "Of course."

Ookami simply said, "What started this exactly Umino?"

Koi bit her lip under her mask and said, "It seems two of Nar's classmates decided to take the fox mask from him." She knew this was the one that was going to piss off her captain, "And one of the threw it making Nar chase it. It broke Captain."

All three of the other ANBU cringed before anything happened and Ookami wide eyed in disbelief said, "What?!" He moved Naruto to look at him, "Where is it Naruto?"

Naruto pulled out the bag and said, "Hinata-Chan picked it up for me."

Ookami took the bag while holding Naruto and opened it to see how badly it was broken and Hiruzen noticed the others cringing more as they saw what he wasn't in their Captain and Hiruzen said, "Ookami I get why you're angry but it's just a replica."

The kids all looked at one another and before they could say anything Ookami in a tight voice said, "No sir it isn't. This is Mistune's real mask." He looked at Umino and said, "He was justified in going after them Umino." Naruto only put his head back in Ookami's neck while keeping the bag close and hidden from view, "That was his Keshena's ANBU mask. It was all he had of his mother left especially after the matrons at the orphanage destroyed everything else he owned of hers."

All the adults felt horrid but the kids felt worse because they'd done nothing to stop those boys from going after Naruto and Ino said, "Sir Taka and Micha kept calling Naruto a Monster and a demon. And Taka said his father told him all about Naruto whatever that means."

Hiruzen said, "Thank you Ino."

Iruka said, "That explains the first attack on those two. But not this current one though. They didn't do anything to him."

Naruto told Ookami why he'd done it and Ookami growled and said, "Actually Iruka they did. Naruto says that on his way back to his seat Taka and Micha both insulted Kushina. They called her a demon whore."


	4. Strange Urges

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do own the plot and any other characters here within unless otherwise stated._

The whole class felt horrid for Naruto as he sat in his seat at the back of the room. Ookami stayed just like he promised he would. And even he could see how upset Naruto was even if he was hiding it. Ookami felt bad for the kid and he knew how to make the kid feel slightly better. So he left the academy and went back to the barracks to talk to his boss.

When the school let out he appeared in the shadows near the gate to wait for Naruto. When he saw him he melded out of the shadows causing several to jump and he said, "Come on little brother lets go."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Ookami-Nissan."

He ran over to him and jumped into his arms and Ookami said, "Come on buddy lets go see Crane and Swan huh."

"Ibiki-san said I could go?" said Naruto smiling

Everyone was watching them and wondered how this was allowed and Ookami said, "Yes he did. So you wanna go see them or you wanna go home and do homework?"

"Go see Nissan and Neechan." Said Naruto smiling

Ookami laughed and they left the Academy for the Hospital where they went to the room and Ookami said, "Hey you two you got a special visitor."

When he came in with Naruto he jumped from Ookami's arms to the bed and hugged Crane and Swan when he went to her bed. Ookami said, "I'll be back I just got to go check in with boss. He's got a mission for me."

Naruto looked at him and Ookami kissed his head and said, "No worries I'll come see you fore I leave promise."

When he left the room Naruto looked at them and said, "You two ok?"

Crane joined Naruto on Swan's bed and hugged Naruto and said, "Yeah little brother we're alright."

"Ookami-Nissan told me about Sparrow." Said Naruto still clearly upset over it.

Swan hugged him tightly and said, "It's alright Naruto." She looked at Crane as she added, "Can you give me my vest please Crane?"

Crane got her vest and handed it to her and she said, "Thank you." She got in a pocket of it as Naruto sat there watching her and she removed a box and handed it to him, "Sparrow gave this to me before we got here. She said it was for you. She was going to give it to you for your birthday in two days."

Naruto took the box and they watched as he opened it and inside it was a black choker with silver medallions of the moon phases on it and Crane took it out of the box and helped Naruto put it on and Swan smiled and said, "She said that you'd like it. She said you liked her sun choker so she gave you a night one so you two would have a matching set."

Naruto hugged Swan and said, "Thank you for giving it to me Swan-Neechan."

"You're welcome Naruto." Said Swan hugging him back.

"So how was your first day of school good?" said Crane changing the subject

"Not really. Two of my classmates broke mama's mask." Said Naruto in tears again

Swan hugged him and Crane looked pissed and so was she and Swan said, "Did they get in trouble?"

"No Sensei gave me detention for a week." Said Naruto in tears, "They made me angry so I beat them up. Then after Sensei got done scolding me in the hall and I was going back to my seat they insulted mama. They called mama a demon whore."

Crane pet his head and said, "Naruto what they did was unforgivable but that is no reason for you to attack your classmates. These are the people that will soon be on your team. They need to know they can trust you. You will all eventually be responsible for each other's lives. They can't trust you if they think that you'll turn on them the first chance you have."

Swan moved him and said, "Do you understand lil brother?"

"Yes Neechan." Said Naruto sniffling and rubbing his nose, "I'll behave from now on I promise."

"Good. And you have to apologize for attacking them. I know that they deserved it but you have to be the bigger man and rise above everyone else's crap and take the high road. So tomorrow you have to apologize to them." Said Crane

"And to your teacher and class for disrupting the lesson." Said Swan, "Ookami was here with us when Koi came to get him earlier."

"Alright I'll apologize to everyone even if I don't want to." Said Naruto

Crane said, "And since we're leaving tomorrow we'll take you to class. And I'll have a talk with your teacher and explain some things I know that weren't covered by the Sandaime in his meeting today."

So when Naruto left the hospital he went to his apartment. He was alone for a while until someone came to check on him. He had fresh groceries in his cabinets and fridge. So he made himself some food and set to work on his homework.

"Hey little brother." Said Ookami as he walked through the balcony door.

"Hey Nissan." Said Naruto looking at him, "So you leaving?"

"Yep but I'll be back in a weeks' time." Said Ookami going to crouch near him, "I'm going to Kiba no kunai to deliver a scroll to their Daimiyo for ours. Promise to send Bakura back when I get there and again when I leave ok."

"Ok Nissan." Said Naruto smiling before getting up and grabbing a scroll from his shelf and going back over to him, "Can you give this to Puppy-Nissan when you see him please Nissan?"

Ookami took the scroll and said, "Of course Naruto. I'd love too."

_(A/N: Fang's location is unknown so in my story it is on the other side of Wind Country. So in order to get there Ookami is going to have to go through the outpost where Kakashi is stationed before he returns to Konoha to train Sasuke.)_

When Ookami left he headed for the Out Post. He had to stop there to check in with them before heading to his destination. Once to the outpost he waited until one of them acknowledged him before he climbed the stairs. A rat masked ANBU motioned him up and when he got up there he handed over his orders.

"Where's the Captain?" said Ookami not seeing him

"He's patrolling at the moment." Said Neko

"Alright do you mind if I just wait here for him. I have a something for him." Said Ookami

"Yeah that's fine." Said Neko sitting down again

Ookami leaned against the wall and waited an hour and when the Captain came in he said, "Nothing to report."

"You got a visitor Captain." Said the Rat ANBU playing cards with the rooster one.

Ookami stepped forward and said, "Puppy."

He looked and smiled beneath his mask and said, "Ookami what a surprise. Why are you here? Has something happened?"

"I have a missing in Kiba no Kunai. I was asked to give you this." Said Ookami handing him the scroll, "Our little brother wanted me to give it to you."

Puppy took the scroll as Neko said, "How is Naruto?"

"Today was his first day of Nin school." Said Ookami

"How'd that go? Especially since he wore his Fox mask." Said Tori

"What mask?" said Puppy looking at Ookami

"He bought a fox mask on his fourth birthday. He took to wearing it all the time and never took it off even when he was sleeping. We had took to taking it off then." Said Ookami, "I actually traded him his fake fox mask since it was actually the Kyuubi's face and would only get him in more trouble with Kushina's Kitsune mask. He loved it especially after I told him it was his mom's old ANBU mask."

"Oh lovely so how did his first day go?" said Puppy

"Not well. Cell 12 came home right after the class started." Said Ookami who had a sad air about him, "Swan and Crane were injured and sent to the hospital. Sparrow on the other hand died. Naruto didn't take it too well. But was alright to stay in class. His teacher Umino asked him to remove the mask after lunch so I was going to come back and stay for a while till he was comfortable. And you wouldn't believe the cutest thing that came out of his mouth when I told him he couldn't wear the mask after he became a ninja."

"What?" said Rat rapidly

"I told him about our masks. And then he out of now where said, 'There masks?' I asked him 'what he thought they were?' and here is the cute one he said, 'Your faces.' He actually thought we had animal faces." Said Ookami laughing along with everyone else, "It was so cute."

"You're right it is cute." Said Tori snickering

"So what happened besides giving him bad news?" said Neko

"Some boys who had their dad telling them about Naruto went after him. The stole Kushina's mask right off his face." Said Ookami not liking having to tell Puppy this, "They played keep away before they threw it. Naruto almost caught it but it hit the ground and shattered. Naruto pounded them for it. I mean really pounded them especially after when they got back to the class they insulted Kushina by calling her a demon whore."

They all cringed and Neko said, "Did they survive?"

"Yeah they were placed in the ICU though. And Umino made the mistake of grabbing him and pulling him off them." Said Ookami

"Ohh did you have to come?" said Rat leaning forward

"Yeah after the Sandaime was summoned. Koi came and got me from the hospital." Said Ookami, "After I got Umino to let go Naruto ended up on the ceiling sticking with Chakra and his claws. And he wouldn't come done for the Hokage. I had to get him down myself. And then he shocked the Sandaime by asking if he could stay with me. Even called me Nissan to the Hokage's face. And he even sounded his age when he said it."

"Damn poor kid. Had to be upset if he sounded his age." Said Tori

"Alright when the hell have I missed being here?" said Puppy staring at all of them

So Ookami filled Puppy in on all that he missed since he left Konoha for the Boarder. When he was done it was nightfall and he decided to stay. He knew that Naruto would be worried because it was only supposed to take him a day to finish this mission so he sent Bakura back to him in order for him to know. He even asked that Mantis take Naruto to school the next morning so that he wasn't alone if the headmaster decided that Naruto couldn't return.

"God I can't believe this." Said Puppy in shock

"Yeah but what do you expect we're the only ones who acknowledge him. He begged us for training and we couldn't say no. If he didn't need the book learning as Hebi calls it then he would just take the Genin exam." Said Ookami

"I know that but you'd think he'd have some friends at least." Said Puppy

"He will trust me. He's already gained the respect of the whole class. And they're the clan children. So imagine the friends he'll have." Said Ookami nudging him

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said Puppy, "How'd he take Weasel's betrayal?"

"He was furious. He almost ran out the village himself and slaughtered him. If it weren't for Shadow catching him in his jutsu he'd of made it. Took us several hours to keep him in the village. And another hour to explain to him that not everyone was dead and he needed to stay in order to protect Weasel's little brother like Weasel had done for him." Said Ookami

"At least he has a reason to stay in the village. That's the only hope he has at the moment. But go pity the village if Sasuke deserts him like his brother did." Said Puppy

"Yeah but the good thing is you'll be going home soon. Granted the Uchiha passes." Said Ookami

"True." Said Puppy

Meanwhile in Konoha Naruto was having a very bad dream and when he woke up he couldn't go back to sleep. So he got up and pulled his sandals on and his jacket before leaving the apartment all together. He traveled through the village and came to a single gate. He slipped into it and went to the one house he knew there was life. He knocked on the door and waited. He knew it was late it was really late and he hoped he didn't wake the one inside but was surprised when the door opened and a wide awake seven year old was staring back at him and before Naruto could open his mouth to explain himself the boy said, "Nightmare?"

Naruto only inclined his head and the boy merely grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him inside before closing the door and locking it again. He led the smaller boy into the kitchen after he removed the jacket and the sandals. Once in the kitchen he grabbed another cup and put a packet of hot chocolate in it before adding the now boiling milk to both cups before taking them both over to a table. Once he put it down in front of Naruto he said, "Careful it's hot."

Naruto merely smiled at him and in a quiet voice as if he was afraid of waking anyone else he said, "Thank you Sasuke."

"You're welcome Naruto." Said Sasuke blowing on his cup before silently adding, "I know that Itachi used to do this with you when you had a nightmare and came here. He used to do the same with me."

Naruto moved and hugged the older boy and said, "If Shadow-Nissan would've let me I'd of killed him that night. But Nissan wouldn't let me out of the village."

Sasuke merely returned the hug and said, "It's alright Naruto you'd have never forgiven yourself if you had."

"Ookami-Nissan said I couldn't leave because you were here. He said that I had to stay and take care of you like Weasle-nissan did me." Said Naruto not realizing he'd given Itachi's ANBU name away, "So that's what I'm gonna do."

"How you gonna do that if we get placed on separate teams?" said Sasuke

"We won't I'll ask the Hokage to put me on your team." Said Naruto smiling at the older boy

Sasuke smiled back slightly and said, "Alright." He bit his lip, "Can you help me train? My father was always too busy with Itachi to bother with me."

"Yeah no problem. I'll even show you how to do your clans Taijutsu and how to counter it. that way if you have to face Itachi then his Taijutsu won't work cause you'll know how to counter it like I do." Said Naruto smiling then snickering, "I'll even show you how to counter all the Taijutsu I know so you can even beat a Hyuuga."

Sasuke snorted and then laughed. They both drank their hot chocholate and talked between themselves about everything and anything. They both stayed off the taboo topics like family and why the village seemed to hate Naruto. By the time they were done they were both tired and Sasuke just left his cup there and took Naruto's hand again and lead him to his room. Once there Naruto was shocked when he was guided to the bed and then Sasuke lay down next to him and covered them both.

They both turned to one another so they were face to face and both in unison said, "Night."

With that they fell asleep. They had their hands between then and had both hands clasped together with the other's and had them near their face. When Tatsu went to check on Naruto and didn't see him but noticed the scent of fear in the air he went to the one place Naruto always ran to when he was afraid. He entered and saw two cups on the table with the remnants of hot chocolate and then went up the stairs. He went into Sasuke's room and saw both boys asleep. Both boys had their hands wrapped in the others and they were both asleep. He covered them both better before moving his mask and kissing both their heads before leaving the compound. He returned though with Naruto's school supplies and some extra clothes for him. He also left him a note. Then went to inform Mantis of where Naruto was so the man didn't freak out in the morning.

When morning came Sasuke was the first up or so he thought only to find out Naruto was awake and watching him and he smiled and said, "Morning."

"Morning." Said Naruto smiling back at him and then did something neither thought he would.

Naruto moved forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips quickly and Sasuke blinked at him and said, "Why'd you do that?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't know." He sat up and leaned on his folded legs, "I do things sometimes on impulse. I get the urge to do it and I do."

"Weird." Said Sasuke snorting, "So you suddenly got the urge to kiss me?"

"I got that urge last night but ignored it. It was still nagging me so I did It." said Naruto shrugging again, "Sorry if it was inappropriate. Sparrow-Neechan used to say I had no respect for personal boundaries."

He was fingering the chocker as he spoke and Sasuke said, "I was going to ask earlier but what is that?"

It's a necklace. Sparrow-Neechan had one but with suns on it. She got me this one so that we matched." Said Naruto only to start crying, "Swan-Neechan gave it to me when I was visiting them in the hospital. She said Sparrow was going to give it to me on my birthday."

Sasuke merely hugged the distraught boy and said, "It'll be alright Naruto. I know it hurts but it'll be better I promise."

Once Naruto was calmed down they both got cleaned up and then headed downstairs and Naruto was shocked to see the clothes on his bag and laughed along with Sasuke who said, "You can always change if you want to Naruto."

"Nah too much work." Said Naruto picking up the note as Sasuke laughed.

_Nar,_

_I would appreciate it if when you run off on your own in the middle of the night you left a note so we know where you are. You had me worried. Mantis is picking you up and taking you to school. He'll be waiting for you outside the main gate to the district. I've informed him that you're here and with Sasuke. He's going to drop you both off today._

_Tatsu_

Naruto came into the kitchen and sat down as he said, "We're getting picked up by Mantis-Nissan today. Apparently Tatsu-Nissan came looking for me last night. That's why my things are here."

"At least he's not mad." Said Sasuke putting the eggs and bacon on the table, "Sorry don't keep Ramen here."

"I don't eat it all the time. I do eat other things. I just like Ramen more is all." Said Naruto eating, "And thank you."

"Welcome." Said Sasuke

Once they had ate and were ready they headed out and Naruto said, "Hello Nissan."

"Naruto, Sasuke." Said Mantis in a business tone.

Naruto snorted and said, "You just got home huh?"

"Yeah but its fine Naruto. Captain asked me to escort you to school." Said Mantis

Sasuke said, "Did he say why?"

"In case the head master decides not to allow Naruto to attend after yesterday." Said Mantis, "But I'm sure he will so don't worry Nar."

When they got to the Academy they went inside and Naruto saw the two he beat up and remembered what Swan and Crane told him so when he came over to them he said, "I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday."

Everyone was shocked and Mantis smiled beneath his mask until one boy snorted and said, "Guess my dad did get the Council to order it after all."

Mantis was angry and said, "No one made Naruto do anything boy."

"Swan-Neechan and Crane-Nissan told me yesterday that even though you deserved what happened to you it was still wrong of me to do it. They said it was right to apologize for being wrong." Said Naruto politely.

That was when Iruka came in with Mizuki and Naruto said, "And I'm sorry Sensei for disrupting the class as well it was wrong and I won't do it again."

Iruka was shocked but said, "Alright Naruto your forgiven. Go take your seat."

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto going to his chair in the back.

Sasuke snorted at the other two boys as he walked up the Aisle and surprised everyone by sitting next to Naruto like it was normal and that was when Sakura noticed it and said, "Why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's shirt Naruto?"

"Cause I stayed at his place last night." Said Naruto as if it was a stupid question

"He didn't have any so I lent him some of mine." Said Sasuke taking out his work.

They were all shocked and Ino said, "Weird."

Naruto snorted but got to work on what was on the board already just as Sasuke did and Mantis said, "Naruto I'm going to go talk to the Headmaster. I'll come tell you what he says alright."

"Ok Nissan." Said Naruto not even looking up

Mantis laughed as he shut the door and Iruka said, "Ok that was weird."

When it was time for the mid-day meal they were all surprised when the same ANBU brought not only Naruto lunch but Sasuke as well since they had both forgotten. And Naruto wasn't kicked out just told to behave and that they would accommodate his challenges. They were sitting and talking him and Sasuke when a black wolf arrived out of nowhere.

Naruto smiled and said, "Bakura!"

He hugged the hip high wolf round its neck and the wolf snorted and said, "Must you do that every time you see me."

Naruto only looked at him and then took a thoughtful pose (eyes toward sky, hand on chin, tapping one finger. You know the pose.) And then said, "Yes."

Bakura sweat dropped and said, "Well boss sent me to tell you he's in Kiba now and will be home later today if not tomorrow."

"Alright thanks Bakura." Said Naruto smiling, "And tell Nissan I didn't get in trouble with the headmaster."

"Alright." Said Bakura before leaving

One girl said, "Um how can he be in Kiba? That's a little hard to do when he's a kid."

Naruto snorted and said, "Kiba no kunai it's the technical term used for the country of Fang Country. It's just beyond Wind Country."

"Oh well that makes sense." Said the girl

Sasuke snickered and whispered, "Idiot fan girls. Nothing but hot air tween their ears."

Naruto cracked up along with Sasuke and Kiba said, "What?"

Naruto waved him off trying and failing in laughing and so was Sasuke and once they were calm Naruto through his giggles said, "It's nothing Kiba just something Sasuke said."

When the day ended Sasuke and Naruto left and went to a training field in the Uchiha District and there Naruto started teaching Sasuke. It was a long day and Sasuke decided to let Naruto crash at his place again. When Bakura came back he was shocked and went and told Ookami. When Ookami arrived he smiled at the sight they showed and discretely took a picture. He then left to get it developed. He made one fore Puppy and one each for the boys. When they woke up that morning Naruto again had a strange urge but he kept it to himself. There was no way he was going to invade that boys person space like that. A kiss stolen was fine but there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

When alone in the shower Naruto was silent as he quietly said, "Knock it off Fox I ain't doing it."

He heard the grumbling but the urge went away and Naruto quietly said, "Thank you. Now if you behave I may just steal another kiss for you and yes I mean from the dog."

With that the grumbling stopped an Naruto was relieved and when he came out in his own clean clothes he went to making breakfast and some lunches for them. Sasuke came down and said, "You're up early?"

"Yeah I know." Said Naruto not looking at him directly.

"Ah you had another weird urge huh?" said Sasuke smirking as he sat down and picked up his milk, "What'd you wanna do this time?"

Naruto smirked evilly and waited till Sasuke had a mouthful before he said, "wanted to use you like a sucker."

Sasuke spit the milk all over the table and Naruto snorted before cracking up and Sasuke looked at him angry and said, "That is not funny."

"Wasn't kidding about the urge only laughing cause you spit the milk." Said Naruto snickering still, "Don't worry that urge went away."

"Good because you're not doing that." Said Sasuke shuddering

Naruto snorted and leaned down to his ear as he was passing and in the sexiest voice he could said, "Oh trust me if I did you'd be begging me for more than just a blow job Teme."

When he left Sasuke looked at him and shuddered but not in disgust like last time but in pleasure and was completely confused by that and Naruto snorted at the fox's laughing. When they went to school Naruto got Kiba to come with him much to his amusement and once alone Kiba said, "What ya want Uzumaki?"

"Please don't hit me and let me explain after words." Said Naruto who didn't give Kiba a chance to ask and actually kissed him and went way farther than he had with Sasuke.

Kiba was shocked but got over it and to Naruto's surprise returned it and when he stopped Kiba said, "Ok what was that about?"

Naruto was blushing and said, "I invade others personal space. I have a really annoying habit of having urges that others wouldn't and I act on them without thinking them through. And I've been hit before for doing it that's why I said it beforehand."

"Ok I can understand that. I get the same thing. Happens when you have dogs as familiars you get certain animalistic traits." Said Kiba not at all ashamed or embarrassed by it, "Though don't ask me why I kissed you back."

"Well you're the first to do that actually." Said Naruto blushing

"Who else you kiss? Only curious won't say anything." Said Kiba

"Sasuke yesterday morning though it was only a quick peck and then done." Said Naruto thoroughly embarrassed, "For some reason my more animal part likes yours way more than it should."

Kiba smirked and leaned toward him and quietly said, "Then we're even fox."

Naruto gasped and looked at him. Before he could say anything he found himself against the wall and being ravished by the Inuzuka. He may have only been seven years old but he knew all about sex. And what they were doing was surely going to end up in that. If only it weren't for the cough they heard that interrupted them.

"You two should get to class. It started three minutes ago." Said Iruka smiling at them

Both boys said, "Hai Sensei."

When they entered the room both of them were blushing like mad and Naruto and Kiba's jacket were open. Naruto sat down and kept his eyes on the desk and Sasuke knew something happened but couldn't figure out what. But he would or it was going to kill him. Kiba for his part was smiling like an idiot.


End file.
